


Over The Moon

by repenting (wetbreadstick)



Series: unabashed debauchery [3]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Public Humiliation, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetbreadstick/pseuds/repenting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Komaeda presses the small green remote into his hand, Hinata is nothing short of confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> guys all i ever do is write hinata/komaeda smut fills  
> who the hell even lets me have access to a keyboard. idiots that's who
> 
> unbeta'd again, spoilers for up to chapter 2
> 
> prompt: "Where either Hinata decides to make Komaeda wear a vibrator and uses the remote to punish him / shut him up when he's misbehaving, or Komaeda gives the remote to Hinata of his own accord and Hinata refuses to use it at first but eventually starts using it for said aforementioned reasons."

When Komaeda presses the small green remote into his hand, Hinata is nothing short of confused.

It's not a particularly large or complex item, but the fact that Komaeda is giving it to him and its unknown function is baffling in itself. The only buttons on it are two arrow buttons labeled UP and DOWN and one small one labeled ON/OFF. 

Hinata considers throwing it away, but Komaeda sweeps into his personal space, pale hand folding Hinata's fingers over the plastic object. 

"It's for when," he begins, cheeks flushed and eyes bright. "I'm being bad." he breathes, smile cracking his face. Hinata tenses, feeling threatened by the close proximity. Then, as soon as he had arrived, Komaeda disappears again.

Hinata thinks what the hell, and tucks it into his pocket.

-

By the time Sonia's called them all together for a meeting, Hinata's almost completely forgotten about the remote. The remaining students sit around one of the tables in the cafeteria, all looking grim. No one says anything about the two empty chairs where Togami and Teruteru used to sit.

"So!" Sonia claps her hands once, standing. The regal air that surrounds her commands everyone's attention, and they all fall quiet. "I was-- was thinking, about what happened. And while what transpired was truly horrible, we must bounce back from it." she looks around, taking everyone's expression in. 

A faint mutter of "Mr. Porkfeet" is heard from Hiyoko's general direction, but no one pays attention to it.

"And that is why I think it's important we all come together and trust each other. If we all become great friends, no one else will die." Sonia's tone is kind, hopeful-- but firm. Hinata feels a sense of relief settle in his chest. The expressions of others around the table look a little brighter, Chiaki nodding a little to herself. That's right. No one else has to die.

"Sorry, can I say something?" Hinata's heart plummets to his stomach, dread replacing relief as Komaeda speaks. The others turn towards him as he speaks, not a single friendly expression in sight.

"Very inspiring, Sonia-san. Your hope is beautiful, I-- I can see it shining through you." Komaeda breathes, clasping his hands together. "But, but, I think. I think it's important that people die. Because, see, right now, this hope you have- it was created by Togami's death! And the more people that die, the more hope you will create." the boy's eyes are practically sparking, electric and dangerous.

Everyone practically goes into an uproar. Nidai and Koizumi stand immediately, yelling, while Hiyoko laughs to herself and Mikan buries her face in her hands. The others bicker among themselves, Souda's scared whimpering barely audible. Komaeda simply stands there, grinning, taking the verbal abuse with grace and continuing to spout nonsense about hope and despair. 

Frustration spreads red-hot through Hinata's veins. Then, suddenly, he remembers the remote -- "for when I'm being bad" rings in his ears, and he reaches into his back pocket and grasps the object. If he's lucky, maybe it'll electrocute Komaeda.

Fumbling so that no one will see, he presses the ON button.

Immediately, Komaeda's mouth snaps shut. His entire body tenses, hands clenching in the tablecloth. From where he's sitting, Hinata can see his legs shaking. Slowly, quietly, he sits, pink flush rising high on his cheeks.

Everyone around him quiets as he sits, Koizumi in particular looking skeptical. Komaeda stares at the table, a shiver running through him every so often. The tension in the air is thick, waiting for Komaeda to say something again. Hinata is surprised- he didn't think the remote would actually work. Over the silence he can hear a faint humming noise. Maybe it's coming from the kitchen.

Sonia's eyes are wide as she stares at Komaeda for another moment. The boy shows no sign of looking up or speaking again. She hesitates, before looking up and around at everyone once more. "I, I think," she begins once more, sounding more than a little hesitant. "We can all trust each other. No one has to die." she sounds less convincing than before.

With that, people get up and start to leave. A few cast glares at Komaeda as they go, but he shows no sign of noticing. Sonia leaves last, looking sort of overwhelmed. The room is empty, then, except for Hinata and Komaeda.

Hinata stands, scowling, and makes his way over to Komaeda. With one hand, he yanks the other's chair out, turning it so Komaeda is facing him. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he demands, fingers still wrapped tightly around the remote.

Komaeda looks up slowly, another shudder racking his body. He's breathing quickly, eyes like darkening stormclouds. He shows no sign of answering, instead just staring up at Hinata as one of his legs jerks involuntarily.

"Answer me!" Hinata clenches his hand around the plastic object, inadvertently pressing the UP arrow button.

"Aah!" A sudden, desperate noise escapes Komaeda, his eyes widening as he claps a hand over his mouth. The buzzing noise from before is a bit more audible now - what is that, it's annoying - and Hinata eyes Komaeda critically. He towers over him, expression dissatisfied.

"Did you not hear me?" he asks irritably, pressing the UP button again. Komaeda's hips jerk and a low moan escapes past his fingers, dark eyes closing momentarily. Hinata stops, the humming having grown louder once more-- then, something in his head clicks, and he stops dead.

Komaeda whimpers as Hinata stares at him, stock still. The buzzing noise is now completely audible, Hinata still leaning close into Komaeda's personal space. Hinata's heart is pounding-- it's not, it can't be. Surely Komaeda can't be that perverted? But, if Hinata has the remote, doesn't that make him the perverted one...?

Out of curiosity -- only curiosity, mind you, not aroused fascination -- Hinata presses the UP button yet again. Komaeda jumps, knuckles white as he grabs the chair's arm. "Hinata," he whispers, voice shaking along with his body. "Please-- ah! Hinata!" A loud moan escapes him, his back arching as he lets his other hand fall from his mouth, eyes wide as he stares up at Hinata.

Hinata's heart pounds in his chest and he straightens up, finger finding the OFF button. The buzzing stops, and Komaeda falls silent, chest rising and falling rapidly.

Without saying a word, Hinata turns, tucking the remote back into his pocket. He makes his way out of the cafeteria, leaving Komaeda behind.

He tries to ignore the uncomfortable heat sitting low in his abdomen. It doesn't work.

\---

Two days pass until Hinata gets to use the remote again.

He's sitting by the pool, watching thin clouds scuttle across the sugary-blue sky. He should consider it beautiful-- this was supposed to be a relaxing tropical vacation, after all. The corner of his mouth twitches upward sardonically. Some vacation.

The sound of voices catches his attention and he sits up, looking around for the source of the noise. Hinata frowns as he sees Komaeda talking to Mikan not so far off.

Hinata can't hear what they're saying specifically, but from the open, earnest expression on Komaeda's face he's sure it's something absolutely insane.

Poor Mikan is wringing her hands together, fidgeting as she tries to look anywhere but Komaeda's face. She looks like she's on the verge of tears - Komaeda's probably spewing bullshit about how he wants someone else to die, great - and Hinata's on his feet before he knows it, striding towards them.

"Komaeda," he calls, hand slipping into his back pocket. The boy turns towards him, eyes brightening at the sight of Hinata. "Stop tormenting her." Hinata jerks his chin towards Mikan, who's shaking. Komaeda opens his mouth to protest.

Hinata presses the ON button.

Immediately, Komaeda shuts his mouth, a very faint humming suddenly audible. A flush rises high on his neck and cheeks, arms rigid by his sides. His shoulders shake with tension, bright eyes fixated on Hinata.

Mikan sees an opening and bolts away from the scene. (Smart girl, Hinata thinks.)

"Hinata," Komaeda breathes, a tiny shiver threading down his spine. His eyes are swirling, lightning bolts and tempest grey burning his vision. He brings a hand up to his mouth, exhaling slowly.

Hinata bumps the power up to max, partly out of curiosity, partly because... well, just because he can.

Komaeda cries out past his fingers, knees buckling as he takes a stumbling step forwards. The buzzing is loudly noticeable now, and Komaeda's legs are shaking visibly. Hinata stares, transfixed, at a bead of sweat that rolls down Komaeda's temple.

Then as suddenly as he'd turned it up, he presses the OFF button, looking just the tiniest bit smug.

Komaeda's knees are still weak. He looks at Hinata like he's a god, lips slightly parted.

Hinata waves the remote at him before tucking it back into his pocket, feeling cheery. He turns his back and strides away, feeling like he's got pure power resting in his pocket.

\---

From then on, Hinata doesn't see much of Komaeda. Which is good, he thinks, that means he's staying out of trouble. But part of his brain wants the opportunity to use the remote once more, and hope flares in his chest when Sonia calls them together for another meeting.

Hinata arrives at the cafeteria early, stopping in the doorway when he catches sight of a familiar mass of pale hair.

He definitely can't pass this opportunity up.

As he walks in, Komaeda turns his attention towards him. His eyes immediately widen, and a smile crosses his face. "Hinata," he greets, dipping his head politely. Hinata walks around the table, taking the seat across from Komaeda.

In his back pocket, he fumbles with the remote, toying with it for a moment before pressing ON.

It's set to its lowest setting, so there's no buzzing audible, but a jolt goes through Komaeda's body and he sits rod-straight in response. His eyes are fixed, unfaltering, on Hinata as other people start to trail in.

"To make sure you don't do anything bad." Hinata whispers, before the other students begin to take their seats as well. Komaeda's eyes widen, but he says nothing, biting his lower lip instead.

Sonia stands up at the head of the table and starts to talk, but Hinata filters out her sweet voice in favor of keeping a watchful eye on Komaeda. The conversation drags on, but thankfully Komaeda shows no sign of piping up.

Hinata presses the UP button, watching Komaeda twitch in his chair. Every so often, he shifts, looking hot and uncomfortable. His hands are clenched on his knees and he stares right back at Hinata with terrifying intensity.

Hinata keeps him on edge the entire time, alternating between the different lower levels of power and watching Komaeda squirm in his chair.

"Thank you all for coming!" Sonia's closing address breaks through Hinata's consciousness - he wonders what they were talking about, oops, it was probably important - and everyone begins to file out, chatting amongst themselves. They all seem in fairly high spirits and Sonia looks relieved, probably because of the lack of Komaeda's comments.

Soon, the room is empty save for Hinata and Komaeda once again.

There's a very faint buzzing noise that can still be heard-- Komaeda's face is a lovely shade of rose pink, hips twitching every so often from the constant stimulation.

Feeling satisfied, Hinata stands, making his way past Komaeda and out of the room without a word. He steps out of the room and to the side just outside the door, listening to the tiny whimpers coming from inside. 

Hinata's hand sneaks back into his pocket, fondling the remote before jacking the level as high as it can go.

Komaeda lets out a loud, startled moan in response, clinging to the table like a lifeline. His eyes are wide as saucers, surprised, as his hips roll forward of their own accord. He's panting, moaning from being on the edge for so long, head tipping back.

Komaeda comes with a hoarse cry of "Hinata!" hips stuttering as his breath catches in his throat. His thighs are shaking unsteadily, stain evident on the front of his pants. He looks up and around with a reverent expression.

For a heartbeat the room is silent save for the loud buzzing and Komaeda's harsh breathing.

Hinata clicks OFF and pauses. 

"I'm keeping this." he says, just loud enough for Komaeda to hear, before making his way out of the cafeteria.

When he gets back to his cottage, he jerks off, just because he can.


End file.
